


We're Cleaning Our Guns

by reluctantabandon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Threesome, Bottom!Sam, EXPLICIT oh my laws yes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, what better way to celebrate a birthday than some filthy filthy porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods, I love these all-American boys. Oh, look, I accidental Wincestiel. OOPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Cleaning Our Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts).



> For my darling sweet Winter_of_our_Discontent on the occasion of the day after her natal day. Sorry it's late, sweetheart, my only excuse is tequila shots, woot.
> 
> Here, I wrapped it in a puddle of spooge just for you.

 

 

***

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Sam sucked in a startled breath. Dean's voice was barely even a whisper, his lips hardly moving as he leaned over Sam's shoulder, finger tapping on the papers spread out on the table in front of them. His hand spread warm over Sam's shoulder for a few seconds; Sam missed it immediately when Dean let go, dragged out the chair next to his, and sprawled in it, grin cocky and knowing.

Sam glanced around; everyone in the busy library was otherwise occupied, but the thought that they could have been overheard made his dick rock-hard and his balls draw up, tight and fast.

"Dean!" he hissed, pretending to be shocked.

His brother threw him another look like a dare, then put on his serious face and shuffled through some pages.

"Here, Sam. Right here." Voice still so low Sam had to strain to hear, Dean tapped the papers for emphasis, green eyes abruptly narrowed. Sam swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "On the table. Bend you over, use my belt to tie your hands behind your back."

Sam's eyes widened and he looked away, everywhere but at Dean's face. He could feel his skin heating up, the blush running up the column of his throat into his cheeks, sweet and hot. Even without looking he could tell that Dean's eyes followed, and out of the corner of his eye Sam caught a flash of tongue as Dean licked his lips.

"Oh, you like that, Sammy? Like thinking about me bending you over right here, whipping my belt off, letting everyone get a look at that sweet ass of yours?" Dean pulled his chair closer; the line of his leg against Sam's was like heated iron. "Pull you apart, get my tongue in there and lick you wide open." Whisper like a curl of steam, heating Sam's blood and firing off nerve endings, sparking a delicious mix of fear and desire that spiraled in his gut. His cock pulsed once, and he felt wetness spread over the head and into his boxers. Dean's thigh rubbed against his, and Sam felt every stitch in the seam of his thrift-store trousers.

Jesus Christ, Dean was about to make him come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Sam's hands were clenched on the table edge, his shoulders rigid; he knew distantly that he was breathing hard and fast, maybe too loud, but the fizzing in his blood was too good to ignore. He jumped and had to suppress a whimper when Dean's hand shifted on the table, dragging knuckles along the side of Sam's arm.

"Hey, sweet boy, look at me." Whiskey-dark, that voice dragged Sam's eyes up from where they'd been glued on the table to fasten on his brother's, blown wide and dark, just as Dean's tongue slipped out to lick his lips again. One corner of his mouth curled in a wicked smile, Dean slouched in his chair again, and Sam held his breath as his brother reached down to adjust himself. "You ready to get out of here?"

Sam got up so fast his chair slammed backwards onto the floor. All eyes in the library were suddenly on him, and he was really, really grateful for his suit jacket. Dean chuckled and set the chair upright.

"All right, Sasquatch, let's motor."

***

"So pushy, Sammy. So hot for it," Dean gasped into Sam's mouth, hips and hands moving in a steady rhythm guaranteed to steal Sam's breath. Sam had practically dragged him into their motel room and slammed him against the back of the door, but Dean had nipped that right in the bud, grabbing Sam by the hair and spinning him so Sam was face-first against the wall. Now Sam could feel the hard line of Dean's cock against his ass, and he whimpered, grinding back against his brother, as one of Dean's hands tightened in his hair and the other worked at his belt buckle.

"Shit. Shit, Sammy, fuck," Dean panted, wrestling with his own belt and trousers, finally yanking both pairs down far enough so that they puddled around their ankles. Boxer briefs followed soon after, and Sam whined as Dean's cock pressed into the sweat-slick crack of his ass, sliding hot against his tailbone. Dean groaned into it, resting his forehead against Sammy's shoulder. Sam knew he was looking down, along the line of Sam's back, and arched, shoving backward. Dean hissed and twisted his hand in Sam's hair, forcing his head back, biting along the muscle outlined tautly by the stretch. His left hand pressed Sam's against the wall near his shoulder, holding him, and Sam reached blindly back with his right to pull Dean harder against him.

"Gonna give it to me, Sammy? Gonna spread that sweet ass for me?" Deep and growling low, that voice went straight to Sam's cock, making it twitch and push out another bead of precome. God, he was dripping, and Dean was just holding him there, teasing, relentless. "Gonna lie down for me like a good boy?"

Sam's breath caught on another whimper, and Dean pushed his dick against him one more time, then was suddenly gone. Sam did cry out then, at the loss of heat and friction, and Dean tutted. "Patience, Sammy. We gotta get naked, first." Sam turned and leaned against the wall, panting, cock jutting obscenely from beneath his shirt tails. He watched as Dean slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slid the tie free, and stripped the shirt off with economical grace, laying shirt and tie across the back of one of the motel chairs. Dean didn't glance at Sam as he pulled his white t-shirt off in one motion, tossing it to lie on the seat of the same chair.

"I gotta hit the head. Be naked and on your belly when I get back."

***

Sam lay quietly, waiting, eyes closed, arms crossed under his head, cock hard and leaking against the rough motel bedspread. He heard the toilet flush and Dean pad softly back into the main room, then a tiny clink of metal. He felt Dean's weight hit the bed as Dean knelt up to straddle his hips, faint heat of Dean's body above his. Then Dean's hand was on his wrist, tugging, and Sam understood. He put both hands at the small of his back and let Dean arrange them how he wanted, one hand clasped in the other. When the cool leather of the belt hit his wrists Sam shivered, feeling goosebumps run up his back. Dean passed the belt beneath his hands and looped the ends entirely around each wrist. Then he buckled the belt, tugging lightly, and Sam sighed as he ran a hand down his back.

"So good for me, Sammy," he murmured. "So good, I've got a little surprise for you."

His words were almost drowned out in the sudden flutter of wings. "Dean."

"Cas, just in time." Dean’s voice was husky, breathy. Sam, his eyes pressed shut, breath quickening again, strained to hear the whisper of fabric, slide of lips and tongues, press of bodies. He could feel his face reddening again and turned it further into the bedspread, his cock surging hard against the unforgiving mattress. God, Cas was here, what --

"I was just gonna fuck this dirty little cockslut bareback, Cas. I thought maybe you'd like to watch for a while." Sam could hear the sly grin in Dean's voice. His ears burned. His skin felt electrified, as if their eyes were sending tiny pulses through the air to settle on his body.

"It would be my pleasure, Dean." Castiel's voice was measured as always, gravelly and, Sam imagined from some whirling place deep in his brain, thick with lust and kisses.

Dean's hand pressed firmly at the small of his back, and the whirling stopped. Grounded, Sam breathed out, settling into his tingling skin, anticipating.

"Such a good boy," Dean nearly crooned, hot breath in Sam's ear as he pressed forward along Sam's back. Sam loved the weight, Dean's body covering his, and couldn't suppress a shudder at the absolute rightness of it, inching his hips upward in a tiny, helpless thrust. Dean chuckled again and slid down to lie at Sam's side, brushing the hair back from Sam's face, pressing the line of his stiff cock against Sam’s hip. "Let me see you, sweet boy. Mmm, you're ready, aren't you?" Sam slowly opened heavy lids to Dean's lazy smile and a kiss nearly chaste except for the spit-slick slide left from Cas' mouth. Sam whimpered again and hitched forward, hardness slipping through the precome pooling on the bed beneath him. He stilled as Dean's hand slid down his flank, over the swell of his ass and between his legs. Feather-light touches made his buttocks clench, then relax, and he spread his legs when Dean tapped two fingers on his inner thigh.

"Wider, Sammy. Cas wants to see." Sam could feel the blush travel up to his cheeks again at Dean's thick whisper, pleasure and hot shame vying for dominance on his skin. He swallowed and obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved, exhilarated and mortified. Dean was finding buttons Sam hadn't known he had, and pushing each one lovingly, expertly.

Sam heard Cas shifting in his chair, heard the rustle of clothing, soft sound of a zipper . Dean pressed another kiss to his forehead and slid away, down the bed toward Sam’s feet. Sam pressed his face harder into his pillow, shivering with the effort to be still, like Dean wanted. In this space, he liked to be good for Dean, to please him, to make him say sweet things, dirty things, all soft and proud.  Sam could do this. He would be so very, very good.

The sudden press of a cool, slippery finger made him clench. Sam could feel Dean between his legs now, felt him use shoulders and elbows to make him spread wider still. A kiss to his inner thigh made him shiver and then relax, being good, feeling the puffs of Dean’s breath on his skin, over his lubed hole and down the cleft of his ass where sweat was beginning to gather. His balls felt heavy and tight, already drawing up toward his body in anticipation.

“So ready for me, baby, look at your tight little hole open right up for me.” Dean’s voice murmured more filth and dark promises as he slid one lubed finger in, then two, and Sam gasped as much at Dean’s words as at the too-sudden burn and stretch. “Gonna fill you up so good, baby, sweet boy, gonna split you open with Cas watching, yeah, he’s already fisting his cock just watching me prep you. Maybe I’ll share, hmm? Would you like that? Fill you up with my spunk, then let Cas have at your fucked-out hole? You’d be so loose and full, he’d love it.” Dean’s fingers were slow and sure, and Sam tried his best not to writhe in lust and shame, shuddering and making small, broken noises as Dean found his prostate and ghosted sloppy-slick fingers over the bundle of nerves. Dean kept pushing in more lube until Sam felt open, wet and stretched just from two fingers. Dean liked him tight, loved to feel Sam clench and stretch around his cock, so never prepped his hole too much, just enough for Sam to start fucking back in minute movements onto Dean’s fingers, until Dean could feel his hole grasping, wanting and eager. Sam felt it now, that change from intrusion to _more_ , and moaned softly.

“Sammy, Sam, gonna fuck you, baby, gonna pound that sweet hole, right, Cas? Cas is watching, Sammy, he’s loving this, I can hear him jacking off back there. Wait’ll he sees me fuck into you, how you take it, how much you love it. Up on your knees for me, Sammy.” And Dean was pulling his hips back and upward, hauling him onto his knees, face still planted in the bedspread. Sam struggled to keep his balance, breath punching out as Dean lined his cock up and shoved in with one smooth, slow thrust. Sam moaned and pushed back with what little leverage he could, Dean’s cock filling him perfectly, heavy balls nestled at his perineum, his own dick hanging heavy and still dripping precome. Dean ground into his ass, pulling Sam’s hips back.

“Feel it, Sam, feel my cock filling you up? All for you, baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good, just like you like it.” Dean swiveled his hips and Sam moaned again, moving his own hips to feel his tight hole stretch. So good, god, Dean knew just what he liked and gave it to him, made him take it. He felt Dean’s hand move from his hip to the small of his back and knew what was coming next.

Dean pulled out a fraction and slammed back in, grunting, forcing a whine out of Sam. A bit at a time, Dean wound up his thrusting, pulling out little by little until he was slamming his whole length into Sam with each thrust, fast and hard. Sam was keening into the pillow as Dean pushed down on his back, changing his angle until he was hitting Sam’s prostate with nearly every thrust, swearing and gripping Sam’s hip with bruising fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, Sammy, so tight for me, so good, shit, so hot, fucking your sweet little hole. So pretty, Sammy, all pink and fucked out, god, seeing my belt on you, gonna make you come so hard.” Dean grabbed the belt around Sam’s wrists and pulled, and Sam arched up off the bed, sitting back on Dean’s lap, his cock, as Dean knelt up behind him. “Shh, shhh, it’s okay, baby, it’s all good, I’ve got you, I’ll take good care of you.” Dean whispered in his ear as Sam panted, gentling him as he shivered, eyes still tight shut, getting used to the new position. Dean’s hand was in his hair, pulling him close to nip and suck at his neck. “I’ve got something special for you now, baby, you’ve been so good, such a good boy.”

Suddenly Sam felt another pair of hands on his shoulders, petting him, and felt the bed dip. He opened dazed eyes just in time to watch Castiel lean over him to claim his brother’s mouth in a hungry kiss, wet and filthy, all open mouths and tongues. Cas was still fisting his cock, his white shirt unbuttoned along his pale, muscled chest, other clothing long gone.

“Just look at him, Sammy, so pretty, such a pretty cock, isn’t it?” Sam had to agree; Cas’ dick was long and slender and slightly curved, uncut, flushing a gorgeous rose color at the fat head. At a movement from Dean, Cas settled back against the headboard of the bed, legs spread, milk-white skin a lovely contrast to the dark bedding. His eyes looked navy blue, even more intense than usual, focused on Dean’s face.

Sam was suddenly glad for Dean’s support, because he couldn’t have held himself up when Dean spoke into his ear again, low and dirty.

“I know how much of a cockslut you are, Sammy, so we’re gonna fill you up at both ends, fuck your pretty hole and that pretty mouth, too, right, Cas?” Cas nodded slowly, stroking his cock and moving his gaze to Sam’s, his lips barely curling in a smile. Dean petted Sam’s hair, kissing his neck, sucking a love bite onto the soft skin under his ear. Sam was dizzy with it, boneless and floating. He moaned again when Dean hitched his hips up beneath him, driving upwards. “Here’s how we’re gonna do it, Sammy,” said the raspy voice in his ear. “You’re gonna lean forward again, and Cas is gonna catch you, by the shoulders. Then I’m gonna hold you up with my belt.” A tongue shivered a warm path around the shell of his ear, and Dean shifted again, gripping the belt wrapped around Sam’s wrists. He breathed into Sam’s ear again, dirty-sweet.

“I’m gonna fuck you right onto Cas’ cock, Sammy, do all the work for you, baby. You just enjoy it.”

Sam squirmed, gasping and shuddering. The idea of being so full, so well-fucked, made his skin feel sensitized, every touch almost too much. Dean’s mouth on his neck was wet fire, the ache in his throbbing cock a slow, licking burn.

At Dean’s nod, Castiel reached up for Sam’s shoulders, and Dean urged Sam forward, using his grip on the belt to lower him down. Sam felt stunned at his brother’s display of strength, felt held and safe and loved as he opened his mouth to take in Cas’  hard cock. Cas looked wrecked, eyes wide and mouth open, hands trembling as they fell from Sam’s shoulders to stroke his own cock and pull and tug at his balls. Quickly Cas twisted and went up on his knees,  prettily presenting his cock to Sam in one fist. Sam felt the fat head rub against his lips, once, twice; the salt tang of Cas’ precome hit his tongue and wrenched a groan from deep in his throat. He felt the hot, smooth head of Cas’ cock against his tongue, savored the heft and weight of it, and then Dean slammed into him.

“Yeah, Sammy, take it, baby, sweet boy, just like that.” Cas’ cock was suddenly halfway down his throat, Sam was nearly screaming with the pleasure of being filled up at both ends, and Dean was relentless, pounding into him while his face rode Cas’ dick.  Sam’s eyes rolled up into his head; the pleasure, so dark and intense, coiled up and rolled through him and he was coming, coming, forcing a shout out around Cas’ cock, feeling Cas jerk against his tongue and pour straight down his throat. Sam moaned again, dick pulsing untouched, and Cas pulled back to paint his face with the last stripes of his own come, running sticky down Sam’s chin. Sam felt the pressure building again,  felt himself clench tighter, tighter around Dean until Dean pulled him upright and shoved up into him one last time. Groaning, Dean clutched him around the chest and savaged Sam’s shoulder with his teeth, and Sam gasped and seized up, whiting out as another orgasm ripped through him.

When he could feel his limbs again, Sam noted muzzily that his arms and hands were free, were actually wrapped around his brother’s chest as Dean lay back against the headboard, Cas snuggled up to his other side. He didn’t want to move; didn’t think he could move, at this point, since nothing seemed to be responding to any signals at the moment. He felt a hand smooth through his hair, felt more than heard the rough rumble of Dean’s voice.

“Hey, Sammy, you with us?” Sam grunted, as much of a noise as he could make, and felt Dean’s answering chuckle and Cas’ soft sigh.  The hand carded through his hair again, another joining it to smooth a path along his shoulder. “Sleep, baby, sweet boy. You did good.” A sweet smile curved Sam’s lips and he sighed, pressing an exhausted kiss to Dean’s chest.  As he drifted off to sleep, warm and sated, one last musing spark of a thought skated across his mind: next time, maybe they’d switch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-beta'ed. You can beat my ass later, k? Title is from S7E2, Hello Cruel World, but has absolutely no relation to what happens in the fic, duh. =P


End file.
